


What Could go Wrong?

by VladimirCain



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirCain/pseuds/VladimirCain
Summary: What would you go through to prevent the loss of someone you loved? Oonodera Ritsu is about to discover that for himself as he tries to save Takano.





	What Could go Wrong?

Chapter One

Groans echoed through the office, as negative energy overflows into the halls. Terrified people peeked at the Emerald magazine editorial area; they were all dying on their desks. Typical. In a few days they would be back to normal, but for right now it was best to avoid them. Multiple phones ringing drowned out the groans, resulting in the men to angrily search under manuscripts and other documents. All of them nearly quit Marukawa Publishing on this rather perfect beautiful winter day. Silence surprisingly graced Emerald with its presence when their boss slammed his phone back on the receiver. He snatches his coat off his chair, causing it to fall over. 

"Oonodera follow me," Masamune ordered, while throwing on his coat.

"Excuse me?" Ritsu questioned, raising his head off a stack of manga. 

"Get your ass up and follow me!" Masamune yelled then rushed to the elevator. Ritsu quickly grabbed his things then scooted the chair back, standing up. He trips over Kisa, who had been passed out on the ground, and almost stumbled to the floor. Luckily he regained his balance and took off after his boss. He yelps as he squeezed through the closing doors. Masamune pounds his thumb against the first floor button. Great, he was in a bad mood. Ritsu waited to ask him where they were going. 

Sliding into the passenger side, Ritsu closed the door and buckled up. Opening his mouth, he starts to ask his boss, and sex buddy where they were going. No words left his throat because the other man was on the phone. Turns out, his mangaka wouldn't be able to turn her manuscript in on time because she had no way to deliver it. Why Ritsu had to come, he had no clue. Masamune turns on the windshield wipers, as the snow became heavier. Ritsu's eyes grew wide when he remembered what day it was. Masamune's birthday. They had plans after work, well Masamune did and forced Ritsu to tag along like usual. 

"Ha... Happy Birthday, Takano," Ritsu whispered. Masamune cracked a smile and ruffles his hair. Ritsu pouts, shrinking into the seat. 

Silence entered the car as he drove, strangely it wasn't an awkward one. Ritsu wished this would hurry up. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he wanted to spend the rest of the night with Masamune. He had a rough three weeks so Ritsu thought he should enjoy his birthday. The younger man looks over to his boss once the traffic light turned green, ready to say something else. Ritsu decided today was the right time to say 'I love you.' However, as Masamune pressed softly on the gas pedal Ritsu's eyes grew wide.

"Senpai!" The younger man yelled, hoping the older man would step on the breaks. Masamune glanced at Ritsu then turned to look out his own window. It was too late. A semi truck crashed into the side if the car at full speed, sending the smaller vehicle rolling. The car finally comes to a stop upside down, as pieces of the car littered the street. Ritsu slowly comes to, in a panic. Blood pours from the left side of his head as he frantically scanned the area. Ritsu pushed on the ceiling of the car with his left palm, since the right arm was numb due to the bone sticking out, trying to convince himself the car had actually tipped. He whimpered when he fully understood the situation. 

Remembering Masamune, Ristu slowly turned his head towards the drivers seat. Tears automatically fall from his eyes. One of the pipes from the semi was lodged through his skull, trapping him between the seat and the steering wheel. Masamune's eyes were lifeless but wide; blood spilled out from the hole in his head. Ritsu began sobbing heavily, pressing his palm against the corpse's cheek. They must have been there for a long time because the warmth from the older man was gone. 

The young manga editor gasps when he is yanked from the car. His hearing returns rather quickly, causing him to shrink from the pain. He hadn't even noticed his hearing was muted until sirens and voices slammed into his ear drums. 

"Masamune," Ristu croaked. 

Ritsu's eyes flutter open, greeted by the dim glow of the moon that came in through the window. Sighing heavily, he swings his legs over the edge of his bed and forced himself up. He tossed on a pair of pants and a hoodie, throwing the hood on. After checking the date on his phone, he walks into the living room. Ritsu was greeted by beer cans that littered the floor, along with junk food wrappers. Ignoring the mess, he walks out of his apartment and steps into the elevator pushing the first floor button. He checks his phone when the familiar tone echoes through the elevator.

'Rit-chan, please come to work. I know it's difficult. But it's been four months since Takano died in the robbery.. we miss you.'

A small smile slithered across his face. Kisa always tried cheering Ritsu up. The smile fades and is replaced with a frown. The robbery. It was Ritsu's fault. He wasn't there when it happened, but because he tried preventing the car crash, Masamune was involved in something else. The robbery was the fifth time Masamune died. Ritsu exhaled as he thinks about that fact. He knew there was a way to save his first love, but he fumbled each time he corrected the previous one. The young man looked to the sky, letting the wind tug his hair. Ritsu gathers the energy that was overflowing inside his body, ready to leap. He wasn't sure why he had this power or how he even got it, but he knew he would use it to save Masamune. 

His eyes absorb the energy, changing them to a bright golden color that emitted light. Ritsu gasped as he felt his body pulled into the past, watching everything zip past him. Once Ristu's eyes focused again he was staring at a healthy Masamune, who was lecturing him. It was spring. Ritsu mentally smiled; he had time. Ritsu opened his mouth to respond with the same retort from before when a wave of nausea hit him. His fingers grip his boss' sleeve as his vision blurred. Ritsu became dizzy, the room spinning. Masamune's eyes grow wide as his employee released his sleeve, beginning to fall. Masamune quickly wraps his arms around Ritsu, holding him close so he wouldn't collide with the floor. Ristu's world went black.


End file.
